Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are widely used for capturing images of scenes. Oftentimes, scenes may contain high dynamic range information. For example, in a scene such as, a beach scenes or a scene having backlight, some objects for example, sky and background, may be brighter as compared to other objects and even there may be significant brightness differences between the objects across the scene. Capturing such scenes with desirable brightness across the image of the scene is a challenge as often the captured image contains one of the artifacts. For example, in an artifact, foreground objects may appear darker as compared to background objects in the captured image. In another artifact, background objects may be washed out whereas the foreground objects may be visible.